<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Way Street by dspectabilis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553302">One Way Street</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis'>dspectabilis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Valentine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood On The Dance Floor, Michael Jackson (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Sex, Attraction, Blood on the Dance Floor Era (Michael Jackson), Blood on the Dance Floor MJ, Blood on the Dance Floor Michael, Blood on the Dance Floor! MJ, Blood on the Dance Floor! Michael, Children, Declarations Of Love, Divorce, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, HIStory Era (Michael Jackson), HIStory MJ, HIStory Michael, HIStory! MJ, HIStory! Michael, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Neighbors, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Romance, Single Parents, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meaia moved in to a new neighborhood and she met this very handsome and attractive man, Michael Jackson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Valentine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third upload for Be My Valentine series.</p><p> </p><p>February 04, 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful!"</p><p>I yelled to my 5 year-old son, Avery, who's been playing with the seesaw. I am taking a seat on a nearby bench, a few meters away from the playground where I can clearly see the whereabouts of my son.</p><p>We just moved in two weeks ago in this neighborhood which was recommended by my younger sister. After working too hard and a few savings in my bank account, I finally managed to own a new home away from all the toxicities of my previous life.</p><p>I've been raising my son on my own since the day he was born. Well, not really alone because I lived with my mother and my sister in our family home so they helped me through my pregnancy and even after I delivered him.</p><p>It's just that, it is time to move forward and be on my own now. They completely understand my decision and supported me along the way even though my mother is always bugging me that we can just stay with them forever.</p><p>I really wanted to accept the offer but I need to learn how to stand again on my own especially I have Avery now whom I love with all my heart.</p><p>I really don't wanna talk about his father because that ex-boyfriend of mine is weak and a coward. He run away the moment I told him I was pregnant. He's actually a good man and a good boyfriend that's why I don't completely understand why he didn't take the responsibility.</p><p>We had a small talk about it and he just said he's sorry because he's not yet ready to be a father and the next thing I knew, he's gone. I don't know in what continent did he go but I honestly don't care now.</p><p>I pushed through with my pregnancy because I don't have the guts and the heart to abort my baby. These tiny humans are so precious and I will risk everything just to protect them.</p><p>Besides, I'm already at the right age and I have a stable job to support my son. I just dropped my apartment when I decided to live with my family for practical reasons. I'm planning to have a real one anyway so it's not really a big deal.</p><p>Then five years later, I gave colors to my plans and seek my sister's help to find a new home. She recommended this neighborhood and I'll admit. She's really good at her job.</p><p>For the first week of our stay, I already knew that this place is secured and peaceful. I already met some neighbors and they are so kind too. I just hope I can meet more neighbors aside from the ones who are just living next door.</p><p>I don't have yet the time to really know my neighbors because I got busy with the process of moving in and the fact that I have a job. My son has a nanny whenever I'm at work or sometimes I'll leave him to my mother. But at weekends, I'm a full-time mom just like today.</p><p>Seeing my son happy and enjoying his childhood is a sight to see. A smile is painted on my face as I watched him together with the other kids playing around.</p><p>It is really cool that this neighborhood has its own mini park where everyone, especially children, can relax and unwind.</p><p>"Oh God..." I whispered when I saw Avery fell from the seesaw. It's not that high but he's my son and he's just 5 years old!</p><p>I walked my way towards him but two kids, a boy and a girl, who are much older than Avery comforted him until a grown-up man approached them and helped Avery to get up and check him right away if he's hurt.</p><p>"Avery, are you okay baby?" I asked him gently when I reached them. I checked too if he got scratches or bruises or something.</p><p>I'm not panicking because I saw what happened and I know that it is all part of a young life. I want him to be exposed with the slight dangers of life so he will grow strong, aware, and attentive. Just parenting stuff, you know.</p><p>"Yes..." Avery answered and I'm kinda surprised that he's smiling and there's no hint of pain or whatever. "Can I play?" He asked with his twinkled eyes.</p><p>"Of course!" I smiled. "Just be careful okay?" He just nodded and run his way again back to his little friends but this time, in the slides.</p><p>A smile is still on my lips as I watched Avery gaining his new friends. I didn't even realize that the kids who helped him are already playing in the swing.</p><p>"He's brave." I almost jumped out when I heard a low, deep voice behind me.</p><p>I faced him and I am greeted by the most beautiful smile in the world. </p><p>Lord, help me.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." His previously low and deep voice is now replaced by a high-pitched, soft voice which is still accompanied by his beautiful smile, showing his pearly white teeth.</p><p>"Oh." I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear my thoughts before meeting his gaze again. "I'm sorry. I just got mesmerized at the moment." I explained. "You know, kids." I smiled shyly. </p><p>Really girl? Shyly? </p><p>How can I not? He has a beautiful smile and I just realized upon looking at him now that he's extremely handsome.</p><p>And I realized too that he's the grown man who helped Avery earlier that I completely ignored the presence when I checked on my son.</p><p>"Thank you by the way..." I broke my gaze at him and looked at the kids for a while before facing him again. "For helping my son, Avery."</p><p>"You're welcome." He smiled at me again and I don't know what to think anymore. His smile is contagious! </p><p>"Like I said, he's brave." He chuckled that sounded like a perfect note. "Not a single tear."</p><p>"Yeah..." I answered as I switched my attention to the kids and he did the same. "Brave and Strong."</p><p>Avery doesn't cry often and he is really willing to take some risks and try those things he doesn't usually do. He's a bright child too.</p><p>"I'm Michael by the way..." He glanced at me and offered his hand. "Michael Jackson."</p><p>I smiled and accepted his hand. "Meaia Robbins." (Pronounced as Mey-ya)</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jackson." I added.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Robbins." <br/>I chuckled at his remark as we finished our handshake.</p><p>"Just Miss." I said and he arched his eyebrows, slightly confused. "Miss Robbins, I mean. I'm not married. You know..." I gestured. "Single and alone in life."</p><p>I really want to strangle myself right now because do I really need to say that? I should've just stop after saying that I'm not married.</p><p>Am I hitting on him? A possibly married guy even though I'm not seeing a ring on his finger and one of those kids are probably his? Or maybe his wife is just around the corner? </p><p>Oh my God Meaia! You're better than this!</p><p>"Oh! I'm sorry!" He said, slightly embarassed. "I assumed because you have Avery and I thought..." He stared at me for a while and I just smiled at him. </p><p>"Okay, I'll stop now. I'm really sorry." He breathed and I know he got this panic look on his face.</p><p>"It's okay." I comforted him. "You can breathe." I joked and he actually breathed. Adorable!</p><p>"I'm sorry." He apologized again and I just nodded and smiled to accept it. "You want to sit down?" He asked, gesturing the bench where I'm resting earlier.</p><p>I answered yes because my feet is kinda tired and taking a seat is a good way to relax it. We walked together towards the bench in a breathable distance and thank God for that because he's really attractive and being close to him is not a good idea.</p><p>I mean, he's pretty tall and has a good body built as to what his broad shoulders are suggesting. His black button down and black pants suited him. His hair is long and it is in a freaking braid!</p><p>A freaking braid!</p><p>The 32 year-old me is shaking!</p><p>"How come I never saw you here before?" He asked and I glanced at him but his eyes are directing towards the kids who are still having fun.</p><p>"We just moved in two weeks ago." I answered and switched my gazes to Avery who's running around. I leaned at the backrest to make myself comfortable.</p><p>"The one in the 7th?" He asked and I felt his gazes shot through me so I looked at him.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Cool. We live in the same street too." He smiled. "Finally, the newbie has a face."</p><p>"That's great!" I cheered knowing that we're just living in the same street. And I think, everyone knew that there's a 'newbie' in the neighborhood so I just shrugged it off. "I think I never saw you before too." I furrowed my brows.</p><p>Of course I'm sure with that. How can I forget if I already met him? His looks can't be ignored.</p><p>"Busy, I think." He explained. "I'm leaving the house early and I'll be home before dinner. No time to catch up." He grinned.</p><p>"Busy man huh?" I joked and he just nodded. "I'm working too. Maybe we have conflicting schedules that's why we're not seeing each other in the streets."</p><p>"Correct." He answered with a smile. "1982 right?" He asked pertaining to our home address and I nodded. "We live in 1987. We're just four houses away." He chuckled, flashing his billion dollar smile again.</p><p>"That's cool." I commented. "Now I know someone aside from Mr. and Mrs. Hernandez, and the Chambers Family."</p><p>"You have to meet my kids too so you'll have more friends." He smiled sweetly and I was... yeah shocked, I think. "If you need someone to play with Avery or to look after him, they're available." He laughed.</p><p>So he really got kids huh?</p><p>"Kids? You have kids too?" I asked a dumb question. He just said that I have to meet his kids, right? </p><p>And kids not kid.</p><p>Uh huh.</p><p>"Yes, I have." He glanced at me and smiled again before he did something from his fingers, producing a whistling sound.</p><p>I observed that two kids from the pool of children looked at our way and Michael waved his hand signalling them to come over.</p><p>I don't know about those kids because when they saw me with Michael, they talked to Avery and brought him with them and they marched their way towards us.</p><p>All I know is they are the same kids who helped Avery earlier and now, they are somehow delivering my son to me. Michael really did teach his kids some good manners huh? Or maybe their mom?</p><p>"Having fun?" I asked all of them with a smile before I gave Avery a bear hug and wiped his sweats.</p><p>"Kids, meet our new neighbor, Meaia Robbins and her son, Avery." Michael introduced and gestured at us.</p><p>"Hello!" The cute girl said and waved.</p><p>"Hello Meaia and Avery." The handsome boy greeted politely.</p><p>I smiled and waved at them too while Avery is just listening because it seemed like they already know each other anyway based from their exchanged smiles and cute giggles.</p><p>"And this is my eldest, Aiden. He's 9." Michael continued and tapped his son's shoulder. "And this is my princess, Lhian. She's 7."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Aiden and Lhian." I smiled at them sweetly.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too." Aiden said and smiled. He really love to smile like his father huh?</p><p>"You're so beautiful, Meaia." Lhian commented and I blushed. I saw Michael let out a small smile before looking at the ground, chewing his lips.</p><p>"Aww..." I said. "Thank you, Lhian. You're beautiful too! And I like your ponytail." I smiled at her, appreciating her hair. </p><p>She has a one medium-high ponytail and the ends were grouped into thin braids, making her hair colorful due to the different colors of ponytails used.</p><p>"You like it?" She grinned while touching her hair. I nodded eagerly and let out a sweet smile. "Daddy did it."</p><p>"Really?" I asked, amused. Michael just smiled shyly. Maybe he's the one who braided his own hair?</p><p>"Yes!" She answered excitedly. "He's the one who is fixing my hair."</p><p>I nodded and arched my brows in amusement. He got some mad skills. Wow.</p><p>"Mommy, can I try the slides again?" Avery's sweet voice asked me.</p><p>"Daddy! Can we play some more?" Aiden requested.</p><p>"Please, Daddy?" Lhian pleaded.</p><p>"Okay." Michael chuckled. "Five minutes then we'll go home." He said and glanced at his wristwatch. The sun will set real soon.</p><p>His kids cheered and thanked their father. They glanced at Avery, maybe waiting if I permitted him to play again?</p><p>"Oh." I said. "Go on, Avery. Play with them."<br/>He smiled widely and thanked me too before Aiden and Lhian took his hands and they marched their way back to the playground.</p><p>"I think our kids are already bestfriends." I smiled at Michael who's already wearing his smile. Well, what's new?</p><p>"I think so too." He chuckled.</p><p>"They are so sweet. You and your wife must be proud." I glanced at him for a short while before switching my gazes back to the playground.</p><p>"Very, very proud." He answered but I knitted my eyebrows to myself upon hearing his low and deep voice. What's with the sudden change?</p><p>"But I have no wife." He added and I looked at him quickly. Say what now? "Divorced." He continued. Maybe he saw my confusions?</p><p>"Oh!" I gasped lightly. "I'm sorry! Oh my God." I muttered and whispered the last line to myself as I covered my blushing cheeks with my palms. </p><p>Now I know what he felt earlier. What a dumb, Meaia!</p><p>"That's okay..." He chuckled and crossed his legs. His left arm is resting on the backrest of the bench. "Proud single father here!" He grinned and gestured a salute with his two fingers while looking at me.</p><p>Okay... That's... I cleared my throat. Sexy as hell.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm really embarassed." I chuckled too and he just shook his head, dismissing the topic. I don't know why but I got pretty shy at the situation!</p><p>We directed back our attention to the playground where a significant number of kids are already gone. They went home, maybe?</p><p>Michael and I shared a silence after our laughters died down. It's not that I don't want to talk to him. It's just that, the moment is demanding for silence and just appreciate, I don't know, the presence maybe?</p><p>"I'm just wondering..." He broke the silence and cleared his throat. "Can I invite you to our home later? A welcome dinner maybe? I'll prepare something." He stared at me with sincerity.  "I mean, with the kids of course."</p><p>My eyebrows are arched but not in a bad way. My mouth is partly open too as I didn't expect an invitation from him.</p><p>"Or it's too soon?" He continued since I didn't respond right away. "I mean we just met. I'll completely understand if you'll say no. I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of-"</p><p>"No..." I interrupted him. "I mean, dinner is okay." I smiled at him sincerely, appreciating his offer. </p><p>"Besides, Mrs. Smith already told me that it is safe here and nothing or no one..." I emphasized and laughed so he did too. "...to be scared about. You're not gonna hostage me or something, are you?" I squinted at him, joking.</p><p>"Oh God..." His cute laughs filled my ears. "I will never do that." </p><p>"Good." I said and we shared another good laugh. </p><p>Something comfortable is cooking here, huh?</p><p>"It's a deal then." He muttered, staring at me with his brown, bambi eyes. "I'll pick you up at 7:30? Is that okay?"</p><p>"7:30 it is." I smiled. "And no need to pick us up. Like you said, it's just four houses away..."</p><p>"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "Wait for me at your doorstep later. No negotations." He arched his brows seriously at me, making sure I understand every word he said.</p><p>No negotations? Then, okay.</p><p>"Okay..." I furrowed my brows but with a smile and he grinned too. "We'll see you and the kids later then."</p><p>He nodded happily before he whistled again and in no time, the three children are already in front of us, ready to go home.</p><p>The five of us walked the streets of the neighborhood until we reached the 7th. They dropped us first since 1982 will come first before 1987, right? </p><p>"We'll see you both later?" Michael flashed his pearly white teeth again and can my guts ignore that invitation? No, of course.</p><p>"Later." I just muttered at him and we exchanged another batch of smiles.</p><p>Avery and I went inside our home when the three passed by the second home in between our own palaces.</p><p>The smile never faded in my face as the anticipation for our welcome dinner later is consuming me.</p><p>"I'm excited for our dinner later with Michael and Aiden and Lhian, Mommy!"<br/>Avery muttered excitedly, clapping his hands.</p><p>And to be honest? I've never been excited like this for a welcome dinner before.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A welcome dinner that leads to something else.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fifth upload for Be My Valentine series.</p><p> </p><p>February 05, 2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I looked like crap."</p><p>I muttered while examining the dress I tried and viewed myself on the mirror. Unsatisfied, I shook my head and tried another outfit. I think I already tried everything inside my closet.</p><p>"I guess this is the one."</p><p>A smile is automatically painted on my lips as I scanned myself on the mirror. I chose this sleeved floral skater dress. It is a white dress that has big floral prints from the chest level downwards. I also love how a black color mixed with the white that started from the hip down to the ends.</p><p>It's comfortable. It's beautiful. </p><p>Perfect.</p><p>I rolled my eyes at myself because why I'm even preparing like I'm going on a date? <br/>I mean, I'm wearing a casual dress like I'm just hanging out with my friends at the mall but the feeling... it's different. I'm not nervous but I'm looking forward for something.</p><p>It's just a welcome dinner, Meaia. Don't be a fool.</p><p>I don't even know the guy! I mean, Michael! I just met him today so what's the big deal? He's just a handsome, attractive, kind-hearted neighbor.</p><p>But he's not married!</p><p>Is he single? He just said, divorced, but what if he got a girlfriend and he just didn't mention it?</p><p>Why are you even thinking about these things, self? Are you out of your mind?</p><p>Maybe, yes.</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>I switched my attention to Avery who's patiently playing with his toy cars on my bed. I just let him wear his favorite superhero t-shirt. I envied him for choosing an outfit very quickly.</p><p>"Mommy, are you done? Let's go." He scolded me but his attention is still on his toys. I smiled to myself.</p><p>"Not yet. I still don't have my shoes on."</p><p>"Then, wear it please."</p><p>I can't hold my laughs anymore and I approached Avery to kiss his cheeks. I took a quick glance on my bedside clock and I still have 10 minutes before Michael will show up on my doorstep just like what he said.</p><p>"We have to wait for Michael, sweetie. He's going to pick us up." I said to him and I marched my way to my vanity mirror to put some light make up.</p><p>When I said light, I mean the pink ones or the nude ones.</p><p>Satisfied with how I look, I brushed my hair and let them flow smoothly across my back. I straightened my dress too one last time before I guided Avery downstairs and waited for Michael.</p><p>Not for long, I heard the doorbell rang and a smile is painted on my face right away. I can't wait to see the man behind that door.</p><p>"Hi!" I greeted him with a smile once I opened the door.</p><p>"H-hi." He stuttered and looked stunned? Amused? Lost? I don't know. I can't tell.</p><p>"Michael? Are you okay?" I narrowed my eyes at him just to make sure that he's okay. I'm just saying, the dinner can take a raincheck if he's not okay.</p><p>"Yes! I'm okay." He answered right away and scratched the back of his neck. "You're beautiful by the way..." I swear I saw him blushed but he refused to meet my gaze.</p><p>"Thank you." I smiled and finally, he looked at me again. "And so are you. I mean, you're handsome." I gestured at him.</p><p>He got this simple outfit but he's rocking it. Who would have thought that a red button down shirt, a black pants, a white socks, and a black loafers will look this hot?</p><p>His hair is tied back with some messy curls left out. What happened to the braid?</p><p>"Thank you." He whispered and let out a shy smile as he bowed down a little as a courtesy.</p><p>"Michael!" Avery appeared on my side and excitement is seen on him.</p><p>"Hey buddy!" Michael greeted him and they shared a high five. "You ready?"</p><p>"Yes!" Avery cheered and switched his gaze at me. "Mommy, can I bring these?" He asked, showing me his two small toy cars in his hands.</p><p><br/>"Of course, sweetheart." I smiled sweetly at him and his eyes are filled with joy.</p><p><br/>"Let's go." Michael said and carried Avery in his arms.</p><p>Did he just... Yeah he did.</p><p>"Michael, you don't need to do that. He can walk." I told him while I'm locking the door. </p><p>I mean, Avery is a little heavy now. A few-meter walk can't harm him. He can walk, run, jump or whatever he wants on his way. He got lots of stored energies anyway.</p><p>"Hush." Michael flashed a smile and I lost my mind. "Come on." He said and offered his hand.</p><p>I looked at his hand for a second and I know that he means well but is it necessary? He's holding my child and he wants to take my hand. I don't think it's a great idea.</p><p>Maybe, he understood my hesitations. He withdrew his hand and nodded his head. He didn't say anything and just tilted his head, signalling me to walk with him.</p><p>That short walk is a little awkward for us. Or maybe it's just me because he's always checking on me with a smile on his face. </p><p>We didn't talk. It's just him and Avery. They talked about random things. His toy cars, his hobbies, about school. Anything in a span of two minutes.</p><p>"You're here!" Aiden and Lhian cheered the moment they saw us entered when Michael opened the door.</p><p>They hugged Avery when Michael put him down back to his feet. I'm kinda surprise too when the kids hugged me. </p><p>Wow.</p><p>Michael just mouthed a sorry and I shook my head to dismiss it. It's okay. They're kids. They're excited. There's nothing wrong about it.</p><p>"Welcome to our humble abode." Michael muttered shyly.</p><p>It's just the two of us now since the kids are somewhere around the house probably running around.</p><p>"Wow. It's beautiful." I smiled at him, complimenting their home. For a guy like him, the place is cozy, warm, neat, and... comfortable. "Lovely."</p><p>"Thanks." He muttered and I felt his gazes on me so I looked at his brown eyes. "So..." He clasped his hands and his eyes wandered around. "Dinner. Right dinner." </p><p>I smiled to myself because... is he nervous? I can't tell but he's like a lost puppy in his own home. I followed him in the dining room just like what he said and I must say, I'm really impressed.</p><p>"Aiden! Lhian!" He shouted but his voice is so calming and sweet.</p><p>A few seconds later, I heard several footsteps from upstairs and the next thing I knew, the three little humans are standing in front of us.</p><p>"Come on, Avery! Let's wash our hands!" Lhian grabbed Avery's hand and walked towards wherever the sink is. </p><p>I looked at Michael, amused. He really taught his kids very well. I should applaud him for that.</p><p>"Maybe, we should wash our hands too." Michael smiled at me.</p><p>"Uh yes." Quite distracted because of how he looked, I managed to answer him.</p><p>We settled on our own seats after our little hygienic routine. The kids are chatting nonstop about random things and Michael and I are engaging to the conversation happily.</p><p>"You love pizza, Meaia?" Aiden asked me with a smile.</p><p>"Yes, I love pizza." I answered.</p><p>"See Daddy? I told you everyone loves pizza." He muttered to his father and Michael just chuckled.</p><p>"I'm sorry. So little time to grab some groceries so I just ordered some additional food." He apologized to me and I just smiled at him. </p><p>An invitation from him already melts my heart and I don't really care whatever food he's going to offer. I'm thankful and I appreciate everything.</p><p>Served me a piece of bread or a coffee or a tea or anything and I'll still be thankful.</p><p>"No..." I let out a smile and reached for his hand that's resting on the table. "Actually, it's too much. Thank you so much." I muttered my appreciation and he smiled.</p><p>What more can I ask for? He prepared roasted chicken and tuna salad. Then, he ordered pizza for additional food just like what they said. And according to Lhian, there's ice cream for dessert because she requested it to her daddy.</p><p>"Here, try this." He said and put some salad on my plate. "I made this in case you're a vegan or just on a diet." I don't know if he's teasing me or what but he just chuckled.</p><p>"Me? On a diet?" I questioned him, challenging. "Never, darling."</p><p>That's true. Diet who? I'll eat whatever I want.</p><p>"Really?" He furrowed his brows and kinda checked me out that made me a little conscious.</p><p>I looked at the kids who are busy eating and having their own world to themselves. I just want to know if they are aware of our own adult world but it seemed like, they are not.</p><p>I felt my cheeks burned because of his playful but hawk eyes so I simply kicked his foot under the table.</p><p>"Aww!" He muttered and gave me a look.</p><p>"What's wrong Daddy?" Lhian's concerned voice caught our attention.</p><p>"Nothing sweetie. I just bumped my knee." He smiled to his princess and just like that. She's back to their world again, ignoring us completely.</p><p>Michael switched his attention back to me with squinted eyes but I just arched my brows at him and sticked my tongue out.</p><p>"Oh." He scoffed and I felt his shoes bumping into mine. I rolled my eyes at him and he just chuckled.</p><p>The whole dinner flowed smoothly and it surprises me that it went okay. It's like we already know each other for a long time now even we just met earlier. </p><p>Well, at least that's true for me. I just met Michael and his kids today and I think that's the same for him. I don't know about the kids because they said, it is not their first time to talk to each other. </p><p>Maybe, I'll just ask Avery's nanny.</p><p>"So you're a high school teacher." I teased Michael while helping him wash the dishes. The children are upstairs, in the playroom.</p><p>"You don't believe me?" He chuckled.</p><p>"You don't look like one." I laughed because it's true. </p><p>He's formal, okay? Authoritative? I'll give him that too. But I can't sense a teacher in him even though he's gentle, sweet, and kind. I think he got the traits I'm hoping for a teacher but...</p><p>"Then, what does a teacher looks like if I don't look like one?" He challenged me with his tone and his eyebrows.</p><p>"I actually don't know." I confessed and chuckled. "I just don't... really? You're a teacher? You mean, you have students and they call you 'Sir'?"</p><p>"Yes." He laughed. "For 10 years now."</p><p>"10 years. Wow." I muttered, amused.</p><p>"What subject?"</p><p>"Music and History." He answered casually. "I have an advisory class too." </p><p>"That's cool." I said while he's still washing the dishes and I'm drying those that are cleaned. He said he can do it alone but I insisted and I'm not taking no for an answer. "So you're 39 years old, divorced, from Gary Indiana, and a high school teacher."</p><p>"That's right." He smiled. "How about you? I don't know about you except your name, Meaia Robbins." Him reciting my name sounds music to my ears.</p><p>"Me? Nothing interesting about me." I said and he just glared at me like I have three heads or something.</p><p>"There must be something." He scoffed. "Come on, tell me." He added and splashed some bubbles on my cheek. Ugh!</p><p>"Michael!" I yelled at him in surprise as I felt the cold soap dripping on my cheek.</p><p>"Don't cry, it's just a soap." He giggled and wiped my cheek with his arm.</p><p>"Hey, your shirt." I scolded him because his shirt has wet spots now from wiping my cheek.</p><p>He just smiled sweetly and shook his head, ignoring my scolds.</p><p>"Just tell me about yourself."</p><p>"Ugh." I playfully rolled my eyes at him but I gave up. "Meaia Robbins, 32, Seattle." I recited like a beauty queen.</p><p>He bursted out laughing and I threw the towel at him because of his reaction.</p><p>Damn, boy!</p><p>"Why are you laughing?" I asked him but I'm laughing too.</p><p>"You're welcome in my class anytime, Miss Robbins." He continued to laugh while I settled myself on a kitchen stool by the counter since we're done with the dishes.</p><p>"That's a great introduction. What are you a first grader?" He furrowed his eyebrows with a smile.</p><p>"Whatever, Michael. Whatever." I hissed at him.</p><p>"Wine?" He offered and I just nodded. "Okay, I'll accept that. Please continue." He gestured while placing the wine glasses on the countertop.</p><p>"Okay. Uhm..." I thought for a second and let the pouring wine bursted my bubble. "I was born in Seattle and we moved here in California when I was seven. I'm currently working as an accountant-"</p><p>"St. Mark's?" He asked, mentioning one of the great accounting firms in town.</p><p>"St. Mark's. Yeah..." I confirmed. </p><p>"Stable job huh? That's great." He complimented and grabbed his wine glass to drink.</p><p>"It is! Thank you." I agreed and sipped from my glass.</p><p>Well, like him, I have a stable job too. And we both know that our work places are just a few blocks away from one another. His kids are studying in the same school too where he teaches.</p><p>"...and I gave birth to Avery, well obviously when I was 27. Do the math." I laughed and he did too.</p><p>"I'm not looking for his father wherever he is right now because I don't care about him anymore. That's it. That's my story." I smiled at him and he gave his sweetest one.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that." He commented and I just shrugged.</p><p>"That's okay..." I said and rested my temples on my hand, still facing Michael who's sitting just beside me.</p><p>"I have a kid but never been married. You have kids but divorced. We're unlucky." I said with a serious tone. "At romantic love, at least..."</p><p>"Yeah..." He nodded but his eyes are darted at his wine. </p><p>Correct me if I'm wrong but am I seeing sadness in his eyes? Is the divorce against his own will? I didn't ask him because I think it's too personal. He didn't ask about mine, too.</p><p>"We're so lucky to have lovely kids though." He added and glanced at my way with a faint smile.</p><p>"We are..." I whispered as I admired his side profile. </p><p>Why everything about him is so beautiful?<br/>I mentally scolded myself for thinking that. I'm sorry for admiring him, okay? He's just a beautiful human being.</p><p>"Best thing that happened..." I added and let out a faint smile.  </p><p>His eyes are switching from my gazes to his hand that's playing with mine. I don't know when he started playing with my fingers but all I know is, I let him do that.</p><p>"Best thing that happened..." He repeated but now, his gazes sticked to mine.</p><p>My head is still resting on my knuckles while my other hand is with Michael's hand. The ambiance also became different. </p><p>Before, it is just pure and playful but now, there's an unidentified breeze in the air. Surprisingly, the alien breeze is comforting. It's not awkward. It's just there... waiting to be acknowledged.</p><p>"Michael... we just met." I reminded him when I understood what his eyes are saying.</p><p>"So?" He breathed but in a gentle way.</p><p>There's something about him that continuously pulling me towards him. We're like the opposite poles of a magnet, attracted and not repelled.</p><p>He's not a some sort of a fuck boy, is he? I mean, he got two kids so there's a huge possibility that he's one of the good ones. Not just because he got kids. That's what I'm seeing too. I just hope that all I saw are real and not just a show.</p><p>We just met but I already felt his heart. His heart for his kids. His heart for his work. His heart for everything. I hope I'm seeing the right things.</p><p>I automatically closed my eyes when I felt him moved closer to me. And in a swift second, I felt his lips brushing mine.</p><p>A soft touch.</p><p>A soft kiss.</p><p>A whisper of love.</p><p>A kiss as light as a feather yet, I felt the tingling sensation at the ends of my body.<br/>A sweet kiss that we shared for just a short second but left me hanging, wanting more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meaia and Michael just met a few hours ago but they didn't let anything block their way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>6th upload for Be My Valentine series.</p><p> </p><p>February 06, 2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never felt his lips on mine again.</p><p>That luscious lips of him is still hovering from mine and it's torturing me. He just rested his forehead against mine and caressed my cheeks softly with his large hands.</p><p>I just stared at his brown eyes just like how he sees my soul through mine. I tried to control my system and not let him know that I wanted to taste his lips again.</p><p>I chewed my bottom lip unconsciously and felt his thumb brushing into it that caused me to stop playing with my lip.</p><p>But when the moment I'm gonna feel his soft lips on mine again, we heard a loud thud from upstairs that made us jumped away from each other.</p><p>I rested my elbows on the countertop and tapped gently my blushing cheeks with my palms. Michael, on the other hand, faced the nearest wall and rested his hand against it.</p><p>"I think we should check the kids." He said when he recovered and I just nodded at him, still feeling the heat from my cheeks.</p><p>I followed him upstairs and we are greeted by tired and sleepy kids in the playroom.</p><p>"What happened?" Michael asked as we both scanned the room. Nothing unusual.</p><p>"Aiden jumped from the bed to the floor." Lhian pointed at Aiden and he didn't budge.</p><p>"You okay?" Michael approached Aiden and the boy just nodded his head.</p><p>"Avery's sleepy." Aiden said to me and even Lhian's eyes are on me.</p><p>"Is that so?" I smiled sweetly and they just nodded. "Are you tired, baby?" I asked Avery when I approached and hugged him. Michael talked to his kids and they disappeared in the room.</p><p>"Let's go home, Mommy." His tired voice requested.</p><p>"Okay..." I answered and helped him to get off the couch. "Wear your hoodie. And where are your toy cars?"</p><p>He gave his toy cars to me and I helped him to wear his hoodie. It's pretty late and the old saying says that at night, you should cover the kid's head when they're outside to avoid being sick.</p><p><br/>I saw Michael standing at the end of the stairs and I can't help but blushed. I know he will notice it but he's just to kind not to tease me about it. I think he's pretty shy too because he can't look at me straight to my eyes for long.</p><p>"I'll walk you home." He said as he grabbed the house keys from the nearby table.</p><p>"Let me guess. No negotations?" I joked to make the atmosphere lighter and I didn't fail.</p><p>"No negotations." He smiled that brightened the room. "You sleepy, buddy?" He asked Avery and the kid just nodded. "Come on."</p><p>Michael carried Avery again in his arms and my son automatically rested his head to Michael's shoulder. I'm gonna admit. This sight right here is overwhelming because why not? Avery grew without a father figure. If you count his grandpa and his uncles then okay...</p><p>"How about Aiden and Lhian?" I asked while we're letting ourselves out.</p><p>"Preparing for bed." He answered casually. "I have the keys. They know the routine." He added and offered his hand at me.</p><p>"You're gonna refuse my hand again?" A smirk is written on his face and I just rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"So... routine huh?" I started while we're walking at the sidewalk slowly. </p><p>Hand in hand.</p><p>"Let me guess. When you're escaping at night to have a date?" I laughed and he just smiled.</p><p>"I'm not dating anyone." He said and glanced at me.</p><p>"Girlfriend? Girlfriends?" I teased and he just scoffed at me.</p><p>"Girl, you think I'm gonna kiss you if I have a girlfriend?" He arched his eyebrows with a smirk.</p><p>"I wouldn't know..." I broke our gazes and stared at the ground so he cannot see my blushing cheeks.</p><p>"See?" He said and chuckled.</p><p>"Honestly, I will not be surprised if you're messing with anyone. With that looks of yours, I'm sure chicks are throwing themselves at you." I said with a teasing smirk and I slowly pulled my hand from his. He just let it go. Just like that, my hand is free.</p><p>"My looks?" He squinted at me with a smirk. "Am I attractive to you?"</p><p>"Eew..." I joked and he just chuckled at my remark. "Your girlfriends find you attractive though. That's for sure..." I winked at him.</p><p>"Mmm..." He hummed. "You really want to believe that huh?" He smiled at me. I'm just teasing and he knows that.</p><p>"Welcome..." I said when we reached our home and opened the door.</p><p>I guided Michael to Avery's room as he refused to let me carry the sleeping kid. I changed Avery's clothes quickly and tucked him in before meeting Michael downstairs.</p><p>"I'll arrange a dinner some other time. It's my turn." I said to Michael who's busy examining the photos at the living room.</p><p>"I told you it's a welcome dinner." He answered and met my gaze.</p><p>"Yeah. And thanks for that again. I appreciate it." I muttered my thanks and he just nodded. "And I'll still set a dinner. No negotations." I mocked him and we shared a laugh.</p><p>"Okay..." He whispered. "I'll look forward to it."</p><p>I met his gazes for once and I'm just seeing the universe in his eyes. It's so beautiful and expressive and it is twinkling with happiness. All I want is to stare at those eyes the whole time. Can I do that?</p><p>"You feelin' that?" His deep voice roared in my system and I think, it added to the flame that I'm controlling for a while now.</p><p>"W-what?" I stuttered. Damn it! </p><p>I chewed my bottom lip the moment I felt my back against the wall. What the? Am I moving backwards now?</p><p>He just arched his eyebrows at me and thankfully, he maintained a safe distance because God only knows what's been running in my head right now.</p><p>"What?" I repeated but this time, my conviction is back. No hesitations. No doubts. Just confidence.</p><p>"Nah." He smiled and tilted his head to the right. "You're biting your lip. Are you nervous?" His cockiness showed off.</p><p>Really?</p><p>"Oh." I just said and stopped chewing my lip. I don't even know when I started doing that.</p><p>"Still not feeling anything?" He took one step closer to me and I already felt my system rumbled. </p><p>"I d-don't know what you're saying." I stummered again and rolled my eyes at myself. </p><p>Really Meaia?!</p><p>He met my gazes again and his twinkling eyes are saying something else but I can't decrypt them. He rested his left arm beside my head but not in an invading way.</p><p>"No?" He just asked again. "I think you already know what I'm saying."</p><p>I knitted my brows at him because I have no idea what he's implying. Well, unless, he's sharing the same thing I'm feeling right now. The heat? The naughty things that are running in my head since I felt the electricity from him earlier in his kitchen?</p><p>Ooohhh... Don't tell me...</p><p>My eyes met his to confirm what's in my head. He got this small smile on his lips and his eyes and brows are just waiting for my answer.</p><p>"Oohh." The only thing I said because I think I'm right.</p><p>"Finally." He smirked and that's freaking sexy. </p><p>Oh my God!</p><p>We maintained the safe distance but his hand is still resting on my right side. We just let our eyes talk while the silence filled the room. It is too much that you can hear the needle when it falls on the floor.</p><p>"Damn it." He whispered after the long silence and the drowning staring contest.</p><p>I felt his soft lips against mine to which, I gladly accepted. My arms automatically found their ways around his neck and played with his soft curls.</p><p>Damn! I love this feeling!</p><p>"Mmm..." I moaned in between kisses as I gave him access to explore my mouth with his tongue. He's a freaking good kisser!</p><p>Help me, Lord.</p><p>"That's right. Don't hold back." He whispered while attacking my neck. </p><p>His kisses feel so damn good across my skin. His touches are bringing me to some kind of paradise with unicorns, rainbows, and candies. His large hands that are roaming on my thighs are so soft and calming.</p><p>"You can trust me." His hoarse voice tickled my ears.</p><p>Yeah, trust.</p><p>Maybe I trust him too much that I found myself straddling him when he grasped my butt cheeks. I think trust is still the word responsible for letting him invade my personal space.</p><p>Trust.</p><p>"Oh God..." I moaned when I felt his body closer to mine and an alien feeling suddenly consumed me the moment his growing erection bumped into my core.</p><p>His kisses lingered and I'm not going to deny it. It is very difficult to stop now. His lips and his hands are very irresistible. But I still can, maybe, tried to slow it down for a little bit?</p><p>"Michael..." I tried to get his attention but why I sounded so... turned on? It's not helping.</p><p>I still kissed him back with the same passion and intensity when his lips found mine again. However, maybe he felt something or I don't know what he's thinking because his kisses slowed down until he rested his forehead to mine.</p><p>"That's a good start." He breathed with heavy pantings and smiled that made my heart jump.</p><p>"Mmm..." I smiled at him too and we maintained the close connection, just feeling each other's warm presence.</p><p>He lifted his forehead and met my gazes. We shared a smile before giving me multiple pecks on the lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry for doing this." He smiled and bit his bottom lip. </p><p>So, now he's shy. Really? What kind of man he is? He's so adorable.</p><p>"I believe this is consensual, Sir." I winked at him and I traced his nose bridge.</p><p>"I like that."</p><p>"What?" I knitted my brows at him.</p><p>"The one you called me." He said and brushed our noses together. Damn, he's sweet.</p><p>"Sir?" I looked at him, amused.</p><p>"Yeah..." He answered and kissed me sweetly. I kissed him back.</p><p>"This feels good." I confessed to him but not letting my guards down. "But you can put me down, now." I requested.</p><p>"As you wish." He winked at me and let go of my thighs gently so my feet are on the ground again.</p><p>"You're so beautiful." He whispered and tucked my hair behind my ear.</p><p>I blushed because duh? How could I not?!</p><p>"Stop that!" I whisper-yelled at him and tapped his hand. He just chuckled. "I bet your girlfriends love that. Your sweet tactics huh?"</p><p>He glared at me but eventually, he let out a smile. "That depends. If that'll make you my girlfriend then why not?" He arched his brows at me.</p><p>"Oh God!" I rolled my eyes at him and attempted to walk away from him but he stopped me. My back is resting again at the wall while his hands are placed at the opposite sides of my head, locking my gaze at him.</p><p>"You know..." I squinted at him. "You're pretty sweet for a fuckboy like you. And you have kids. That makes you a good boy." I scowled at him with a smile. "Chicks dig that. FYI."</p><p>"Can you dig me, then?" My eyes widened at his dirty remarks. </p><p>What the hell is wrong with him?!</p><p>"I can bring that fuckboy to life." He said, not breaking our gazes. "You know, it's still..." He cleared his throat and looked down at his bulge. Oh my God that thing is still awake! "Hard." </p><p>"Michael!" I growled at him but he just chuckled.</p><p>"I'm just kidding. I can take care of that myself."</p><p>"Oh my God." I muttered and covered my face with my hands.</p><p>The thought of him touching himself is shitting the crap out of me. Oh hell no!</p><p>"Stop fantasizing about me. That's bad!" He chuckled and tried to remove my hands from my face. I gave up.</p><p>"Look at you. So cute." He grinned at me, probably laughing to himself because of my super red face.</p><p>"I hate you." I pouted and rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>"Aww... You don't mean that." He pouted too and kissed my lips to comfort me. </p><p>Well, I love it.</p><p>"Listen..." His voice became serious and guided my chin so I can look at him, straight to his eyes. </p><p>"I'm not a fuckboy. Believe it or not, I'm one of the good and loyal ones. I swear to all Gods, I'm a good pill." He breathed and I felt the sincerity in his voice.</p><p>"No flings. No girlfriends. No wife." He said while fixing my hair that are messing with my face. "What else?" He asked and his eyes pleaded to mine.</p><p>I really don't know what he wants but I think I'm gonna love it.</p><p>"I think..." I sighed. "That's enough. For now, maybe?" I arched my brows and shrugged.</p><p>He tilted his head, understanding what I meant. "Okay..." He breathed. "I like you, Meaia. I really do." His serious gaze shot through mine.</p><p>"Michael, we just met." I whispered to him. I'm kinda speechless actually. "I don't think it's possible."</p><p>"Come on." He smiled at me. "We both know it's possible. We're not teenagers anymore..."</p><p>"Well, that's true." I smiled at him. "But for now..." I rested my arms around his neck while his hands found my hips. "I want you to go home to your kids. It's getting late." I said as I glanced at the clock.</p><p>"Mmm..." He hummed and his lips found mine again.</p><p>"Okay... that's enough." I stopped him with a chuckle and he giggled too.</p><p>"We'll see each other?" His eyes questioned me.</p><p>"Maybe?" I teased him.</p><p>"Meaia..." He pleaded. He really wants this, huh?</p><p>"Okay. Okay." I laughed. "Don't be a baby. We're neighbors."</p><p>"You're my baby..." He whispered and gave me a quick kiss.</p><p>"Michael..." I said in protest but I still let him kiss me. </p><p>"Fine. I'll go home, now." He smiled and freed me from his arms. "Good night." He said sweetly and kissed my temples.</p><p>We're pretty good at this, huh?</p><p>"Good night, Michael." I answered to him as he opened the door to let himself out.</p><p>"What?" I questioned him because he's still standing at the doorstep, doing nothing.</p><p>"Close the door and lock it. Then, I'll go." He arched his eyebrows at me, waiting for me to comply.</p><p>I can't help but to let out a smile. He's really serious about this, I can tell.</p><p>"But can I have some good night kiss too?" He asked but he didn't wait for my answer and instead, he pulled me to him and we shared a very sweet kiss that I felt dizzy instantly.</p><p>"Wow." I just blurted after the kiss because it's so mindblowing.</p><p>"Yeah, wow." He flashed his beautiful smile and my legs weakened.</p><p>Gosh, I hate this. </p><p>No, I love this.</p><p>"Good night." I muttered again.</p><p>"Night."</p><p>We shared a smile before I closed the door and secured the lock. I counted a few seconds in my mind before I peeked quietly at the window. </p><p>He's still standing at the doorstep, trying to hide the small smile on his face. After a few more seconds, he backed away and casually walked himself back home.</p><p>I can't hide the smile on myself anymore as these feelings that are consuming me are too much.</p><p>Is it real? Am I dreaming? Why is this happening so fast? I just met him and now I'm kissing somebody. What the hell?</p><p>The smile never left my face and I hate to say it but I found the urge to touch myself while under the warm shower. I'm placing all my bets that he's doing it too.</p><p>Gosh.</p><p>I never saw myself doing it and I honestly forgot this feeling. Now, I absorbed the fact that six years is really a very, very long time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>